


Puns

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Awful Humor, Cracking puns, Enjoy!, Gen, Like, blood curlingly awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Emmy loves to crack puns. One a bad day, the professor and Luke also take a crack at it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Puns

Emmy Altava loves to crack puns. The bakery shop she gets breakfast from, the busdriver on her way to work, the entire staff of Gressenheller, the students from Gressenheller, Luke, the professor and many more people are all very aware of that fact. On a good day, Emmy is able to tell at least 5 puns before noon. When she does, everyone lets out either a collective sigh, or some form of awkward laughter. Emmy loves to see them cringe and wiggle. On a bad day, everyone is quickly aware of her bad mood, since she usually doesn’t even crack more than 2 puns at all.

She still cracks them though. Always.

Today was one of those days. The sky was dreary and classes had been busy. Emmy had crashed her bike a few days before with some minor injuries, which is why she had to take the overcrowded bus to school every morning. Her favourite bakery was closed due to renovations and one of her favourite characters from a show she loved had passed away.

This was definitely not her day.

The professor and Luke noticed her sour mood quickly, a little thundercloud hanging above her head. When Luke tried to make a snappy remark about her sloppy handwriting, she didn’t even as much as look in his direction. She just answered ‘’Yeah, I guess.’’ and continued on with her day to day activities. Later that afternoon, the professor pulled the boy aside to try to come up with a plan to revive her spirits. They had to do something. She hadn’t even cracked a single pun.

‘’When Emmy walks in, try to come up with some puns my boy. I’m sure that would entertain her even a little.’’ he whispered to his apprentice, eyeing the door to his office.

‘’I hope I can think of something.’’ Luke whispered back. ‘’Emmy is usually the pun queen.’’

Emmy walked in not much later with a fresh kettle of tea in hand. She handed the professor his cuppa and sat down on the couch next to Luke with hers and the boy’s cup.

‘’Say Emmy, do you know what my favourite kind of tea is?’’ the professor asked carefully.

‘’Uhm...isn’t it Earl Grey?’’ she answered curtly.

‘’Well yes, but, uhm, actually it is Archeolotea!’’

The room fell silent. Luke had to refrain himself from facepalming hard.

‘’Er...alright?’’ Emmy turned to the professor with a confused expression.

‘’Hey Emmy, have you ever heard this one? What is the difference between a poorly dressed man on a tricycle and a well dressed man on a bicycle?’’ Luke continued.

‘’I don’t know Luke...what is it?’’ she was in no mood to entertain the thought.

‘’Attire!’’

Her mouth opened slightly, wondering what the hell had gotten into them.

‘’I got another one!’’ the professor cried out enthusiastically.

Luke laughed at the older man’s vigor, secretly finding joy in their little pun-off.

‘’Two top hats are sitting next to one another. One of them says, you go on a head, I’ll catch up.’’

The room fell silent once more.

The professor could swear he could hear crickets outside, even though it was dead winter. A sudden giggle interrupted the silence, surprising the two gents.

‘’I can’t believe you actually came up with those.’’ Emmy laughed. ‘’They are SO bad!’’

Luke and the professor joined her contagious laughter, the three of them quickly battling for the worst pun they could think of.

**Author's Note:**

> Drowning out pedo fics 2020


End file.
